massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Bsavs
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story Hello Fellow Players of MassiveCraft, My name is Bsavs and here is my story. Read and Enjoy. First Steps I first logged on to MassiveCraft due to a recommendation from a friend of mine. I started off poor in knowledge of the server and I was not sure what I wanted to do. I lived in the basement of Syko's shop surviving off what I could buy. I then joined the highly promoted Pristina faction but immediately to my disdain I was asked for my 30 silver! I had worked hard to survive and gain some extra silver so I refused and simply went inactive. The Rise of Deldrimor My story picks up again when my friend tells me to rejoin the server and to join his faction Deldrimor. I joined and was promoted to officer and eventually leader as our small faction lived and thrived! We had land in SilverEdge's Golden District and a ship in Lukkerdamn's beautiful port-city! New Beginnings Everything was going great in Deldrimor, we had money, power and land, yet something was missing. Syko and I realized that we weren't having fun anymore. So we made the drastic decision to essentially disband all of Deldrimor except for our spawn shop and mighty ship. So began our new era where Syko and I tried to figure out what sort of place we wanted to settle in. Unfortunately my next period of inactiveness began at the fall, or rather, the renewal, of Deldrimor due to the lack of things to do. Serenum I came back to the server again after the advice of my friend. I was in a new land, a new faction. I had come to be in the mighty faction known as Serenum. Previously I had heard a few mutterings about Serenum but in Deldrimor I had kept to myself. In Serenum I was quickly promoted to officer and began to settle down and get used to this new land. Darkfeather was my leader and Syko, Gripton, and a few others were officers as well. It was during this period that I truly began to enjoy the server and made many new relationships, good and bad, with my fellow players (including mine with _Space_Junk_ an all around good chap, Lol). However the new world of Daendroc was discovered and Serenum moved again forcing me to pick up all my stuff and move to a new location. Adventures in the New World When Serenum landed in Daendroc we knew exactly what we wanted and quickly got it done. We settled on a plateau on an island with other allies and members of Serenum. We built up a beautiful city that we could truly enjoy and it is still under construction at the moment. It is Daendroc that I truly had the most fun that I've ever had on this server and probably Minecraft in general. With allies and friends I built, raided, explored and generally had a good time. I increased my skills greatly and soon began to posess one of the highest archery skills. This being my greatest achievement as archery allowed me to connect to my heritage and make my elven ancestors proud! The End of the Old Regime With Darkfeather stepping down from his position I became the new emperor of the Serene Empire. I also gained all the responsibilities and perks that come with the power of being emperor. I know I will probably never achieve the respect Darkfeather earned due to his leadership but hopefully I will give cause to be remembered as a hard working ruler and not some ostentatious, over induldging heap of waste that characterizes many famous rulers. What's To Come I am now a rather affulent, and wealthy player and love playing on the server. I am currently working on a view large builds and an event. I hope to use the wealth and experience I have and give it to other players to increase their enjoyment of the server. My time on the server has been pretty hectic so now so I plan on relaxing, building and having fun playing Minecraft. I am not sure what the future will bring me but I can't wait for it to come. On a final note, I forgot to add that I like writing Daily Creeper articles and other Blogs for this wiki. This is not the end of my story however, for this is just the beginning. This is Bsavs, signing off Gallery Mc sheep.png|Evil Baby Sheep! Syko vs. guy.PNG|Syko being owned Gone fishing.PNG|Fishing with Sykos dear old grandma The SilverEdge Heist.png|In my spare time I rob banks with Syko Stalker.PNG Category:Members